Where the Sun Goes Down
by cecesunshine96
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'WE AREN'T KIDS ANYMORE'/ Ella is back and must face the war, which turns out to me more complicated than expected. Complete with more drama, romance and heartbreak, join Fred and Ella in their tumultuous journey to survive in this war torn world. Some adult content and scenes of a sexual nature.
1. Kiss Me Slow, Your Heart is All I Own

Everything had changed. Both the wizarding and muggle world were almost unrecognisable from their former, more pleasant selves. Now everyone was living in fear. To the muggles, it was all unexplainable; they probably believed the world was ending, but the wizards and witches? They knew. They knew what was causing all this trouble; all this death.

It was the first of July and Ella got up as normal. She threw some bread into the toaster and sat on the counter in the kitchen; her kitchen. It still felt weird, that along with the twins, she owned the flat. Fred insisted she also part-owned the joke shop, but she knew she just worked there. The joke shop was theirs and theirs only.

She rubbed her bleary eyes as she looked out the slanted window. It was going to be another day of miserable weather. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen bright sunshine in Britain. It was almost as though the sky mourned over the state of their country with them, although she was sure that it wouldn't be long until the war stretched further across Europe.

Yet people were still going on as though they weren't the midst of a terrible and deadly war. They still shopped in Diagon Alley just as they had before. Well not quite like before. Now people rushed from shop to shop, clearly not wanting to stay in one place too long. It seemed as though everyone felt as though they were being persecuted. But then again, everyone who wasn't a death eater was being persecuted.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a tapping on the window. Boots hissed at her feet. The cat had never liked birds and now fully grown, Ella reckoned he'd pounce at her owl given half the chance. Boots had been a bit salty with ever since she'd returned, it was as though she still held a grudge with Ella for leaving him with the twins for four months while she ran away from everything.

She opened the latch, giving the owl a scratch on its neck, thanking it for the newspaper it had brought.

The daily prophet thudded to the ground as she saw the headline. She couldn't believe it. No, it couldn't be true. There was no way it was possible.

At that moment Fred walked in the kitchen, giving a chuckle at what he assumed to be his girlfriend's clumsiness.

"You alright there, princess?" He teased, but Ella didn't smile.

"Get George and Ang," She said, barely audible.

"I think they're still asleep," Fred mused, wrapping his arms around her slender frame and placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Wake them up and bring them in here," She said in the same voice, but this time there was an audible tremble in it.

"What's wrong," Fred asked, now very puzzled and frightened.

"Just get them," She said in a low voice and he did as he was told.

Ella picked the paper up from where it had fallen, and read on. Soon enough Fred returned with the other two in tow.

"What is it?" Ang said, looking far more concerned than George, who just looked annoyed at being woken up half an hour earlier than necessary.

Ella didn't know how to say it. Her hands shook violently as the head line of the paper was still screaming up at her. Her three flatmates were just looking at her, puzzled and worried by the lack of colour in her face. Maybe it was best just to tell them quickly, like pulling off a plaster. There was no way to cotton wool wrap it. Facts were facts and this was an awful one.

She looked them all in the eye and said, "Dumbledore's dead."

~~~~~~~~~C~~~~~~~~~

"Fred!" Mrs Weasley yelled up the burrow stairs. "Get down here and help now. Your brothers have managed to get out of bed to help, so you can too!" She yelled, her voice getting more shrill with each word.

"Urgh, will she ever stop nagging," Fred groaned, snuggling his face deeper into the crook of Ella's neck, causing her to giggle, "Remind me again why we're staying here rather than our own, mother-free flat," He whispered between placing kisses down her neck.

"We're _here_ ," She giggled, trying to waft him away, all to aware of Mrs Weasley's presence just two stories below, "because we offered to help prepare for the wedding, so that's probably what we should be doing," Ella turned to face Fred, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"FRED!" Mrs Weasley's shrill shout could be heard once again. "YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET HERE!"

"Urgh, she's driving me insane!" Fred groaned, rolling over, burying his face into his pillow.

With a laugh Ella pushed him out of the bed, "She's got better," Ella reasoned, "We're allowed to sleep in the same room now we're both of age," Ella laughed, doing her best Mrs Weasley impression.

"True, true," Fred laughed, "but is bad that I miss the days of sneaking into each others' rooms after everyone else had gone to bed? It added a bit of excitement," He winked at her.

"Oh and am I not exciting enough?" Ella laughed, hitting him with a pillow.

"Oh you are _plenty_ exciting," Fred grinned mischievously.

In one swift move he lunged towards her, grabbing her by the waste and pinning her down on the bed whilst showering her with kisses that lead down her chest, torso until his mouth was lingering at the waist band of her underwear.

Ella felt herself inhale sharply as Fred pulled away her underwear with his teeth, moving at an antagonising pace. She felt her body ache for his touch, for the feel of him inside her. Every part of skin his fingers grazed over stung with electricity.

"FRED!" Mrs Weasley voice sounded again.

"Oh for fuck's sake," He growled under his breath, "I'm coming!" He yelled down the stairs.

Ella just lay back on the bed with a chuckle. Despite all the brewing tensions in the wizarding world, she didn't think she'd ever been happier. She'd spent the majority of the summer with Fred, George and Angelina in their apartment above the joke shop. Even with all the trouble going on, the joke shop had still been quite busy; at least relative to the economic climate. No one was wanting to spend too much at the moment, but with everything considered, they hadn't been doing too bad.

About a month into the summer, the four of them had all received invites to Bill's and his fiancé's wedding and a few days ago George, Fred and Ella arrived at the burrow to help with the wedding plans and set up, whilst Angelina had gone to visit her parents.

Whilst Fred and Ella's relationship had gone from strength to strength over the past year, George and Angelina's had started to show some cracks. They were still happy together, they just seemed to argue a lot more, leading to Angelina deciding that it would be better if she didn't join the rest of them at the burrow and went to her parents' home instead. Part of Ella wished she had her best friend with her, but she thought she was making the right decision in giving her relationship some space. Angelina and George made a great couple and sometimes it takes being apart to make the relationship stronger. As they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder and all that crap.

Ella looked over to the corner of her room, where there was a stack of presents awaiting Harry's arrival next week. It was Harry's birthday in exactly a week and Ella, along with twelve others, including order members, were planning on moving him from their aunt's house in Little Whinging to the burrow the day before.

Ella was pulled out of her reverie by a knock at the door.

"Come in," She called, pulling her dressing gown round herself, knotting it at the waist.

Ella barely had chance to see who it was on the other side of her door before her boyfriend's little sister was sprawled out on her freshly made bed.

"Can I help?" Ella asked with a chuckle, sitting beside the redhead.

"You're good with spells. Make my mother into being less of a demanding shrew?" Ginny teased wickedly, with her trade mark Weasley sense of humour.

"Oh come on, she means well," Ella tried to appease the stressed young girl.

"Put it this way, when I get married I'm not telling my mother until the day before," Ginny chortled, "But on a serious note, I need your help. Fleur's become an absolute bridezilla and says she's leaving the table decorations to me as she's in France visiting her family - although I think she's only gone to top up her tan - but I'm _really_ not creative and my new sister-in-law will rain down hell if it's not _parfait_ ," Ginny said, mocking Fleur's French accent.

"You're evil," Ella laughed, playfully smacking the younger girl, "But yes, of course I'll help you,"

~~~~~~~~~C~~~~~~~~~

Four days later the family plus Ella and Hermione were sat around the kitchen table at the burrow, waiting for Mr Weasley to arrive home from work to serve out dinner. They were all laughing at Ginny's rantings about Fleur and the wedding.

"Honestly, Ginny," Mrs Weasley half scolded, although Ella noticed an unusual lack of conviction behind, "She's going to be your sister-in-law soon enough," she said as though it was punishment enough.

"It's my last night of freedom for her, let me be. And I just don't see why she has to live with us until the wedding. It's not the dark ages, no one gives a shit about cohabitation and premarital sex. If they did I wouldn't have had to listen to Ella and Fred last night,"

"GINNY!" Ella, Fred and Mrs Weasley scolded in unison, while Ginny and George just laughed. Ella and Fred slowly turned various shades of beetroot, realising that they really should be better at remembering to put silencing spells on their room by now.

"I'm home," Arthur's voice sang out as he ducked through the front door before going round and greeting everyone in turn.

"Great, then I'll get dinner served. Ginny and George, you can help," Molly started clattering pots and pans with a flick of her wand.

"Actually, Molly darling - you're looking as lovely as ever by the way - " He paused, giving his wife a quick peck, "but if you could just hold off a minute, we have a visitor," He said as Madeye came through the door, grunting in disapproval at all the noise and chatter in the room.

"I won't stay long," He grunted, "Just here to say; Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Arthur we've decided to bump up transferring Harry to here to tonight. We believe some of Voldemort's followers in the ministry may have got wind of the previous plan so we're doing it quickly before they catch wind again. None outside of this room and the order know. And Ella; Fleur's dropped out and offered to help Molly and Ginny here, so you're up. We'll all meet here at exactly half 8, we'll take a portkey to Little Whinging and take it from there," He said with a nod to Arthur and Molly bidding them farewell as he left.

This news sent Molly into a frenzy. That gave her just over an hour to serve dinner, have everyone eat, get it all cleaned up, get everyone ready to go and prepare for, god forbid, any casualties the night might bring.

~~~~~~~~~C~~~~~~~~~

At 8 o'clock sharp Ella, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Mungdungus Fletcher, Remus and his new wife Tonks were all waiting with Madeye outside of the burrow.

"You do know dressing as a spy wasn't part of the requirement tonight," Fred teased Ella, "Although if you want to keep it on until I have chance to rip it off you, I won't complain," He added in a whisper.

Ella was dressed head to toe in full black, taking full advantage of any opportunity to show off her entirely new wardrobe since she left all her belongings in a different country. She wore skin tight leather look leggings, a fitted spaghetti strap top and a studded leather jacket over the top, all pulled together by thigh high boots. She had her hair slicked back into a straight high pony tail and she'd finished the look off with bronzer defining her chiselled cheek bones, a smoky eyeshadow and winged eyeliner.

Ella just responded by giving him a quick kiss and telling him to wait until later.

"Right, I think we're all here, so if you'll gather round the portkey," Madeye announced.

"Wait, aren't we missing Hagrid?" Hermione piped up, suddenly realising they were one member down, and unlike the rest of them who had just learned to never question him, she felt the need to point it out.

"Yes Granger," He grunted, "He's meeting us there on his motorbike, with the thestrals, not that I have to inform you of our every move and plan,"

And with that they all took hold of the lamp and started whizzing through the air, before the majority of them landed gracefully on the ground, although Hermione, Ron and the twins still seemed to be having a little trouble with this mode of transport.

It wasn't long before they were all inside the living room of number 4, Privet Drive. It was strange for Ella really, being inside the home of the aunt, uncle and cousin she never had and never would meet. According to her brother, she hadn't missed out on much but she still wished she'd had the chance to make her own decision about them. Between Sirius and Remus, she'd felt as though coming to England had meant she felt as though she'd really gotten to know things about her father, but her mother still felt like a bit of a mystery to her. Where was all her mother's old friends to tell her funny stories about when they were Ella's age? Remus seemed to have been pretty close to her, but he was never a man of very many words. She made a mental note to herself to ask Remus for some more stories of her mother if they both made it through this night.

And then it hit her. They might not all make it tonight. She'd spent half an hour getting all dolled up, when she really should have been spending time with those she loved, in case it was the last chance she ever had to do so. As Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Mundungus and Bill were each morphing into Harry.

Moody and many other order members had decided that it was best Ella stayed as herself and took Fred on the back of her broom to provide a more credible decoy, as if they were intercepted or seen, many death eaters would believe the siblings would stay together and as for her? She was just willing to do anything to keep her brother safe.

"Hey sexy," A Harry she could only assume to be really be Fred said as he approach and attempted to lean in for a kiss.

"No, nah ah, no way," Ella said quickly pushing him away and ducking out of his touch, "you look like my brother, it's too weird," She said with a laugh.

Madeye began rattling off who was riding with who, before getting them all ready for the take off.

"Ready?" Fred held Ella's waist tightly, partially to reassure her, but also to futility try to keep her safe. He has his wand posed and ready. This all just felt slightly too easy.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ella grinned, the adrenaline rushing around her body. She was thinking of it like a really big and dangerous quidditch match, only rather than losing, if she fucked up she could possibly die. The main thing was keeping her brother and boyfriend safe.

And just like that, they all soared up into the air, spreading out into their agreed formation. However, it wasn't long before their plan started to become derailed as death eaters mobbed the sky and Fred and Ella were swarmed by at least half a dozen of them.

Ella focused on flying, whilst Fred fought valiantly to try and clear a flight path. But try as he might, Fred was simply out matched. He was fighting six to one and every time he got rid of a death eater, two seemed to take his place.

When Ella glanced over to see how the others were fairing, most of them were now out of sight, clearly having similar difficulties, but she could just about make out Harry (the real Harry) and Hagrid, having significantly less difficulty than Fred and herself.

The pair of them now had at least eight death eaters hot on their trail. Ella's heart jumped into her mouth as she felt Fred narrowly dodge a killing curse. Thinking on her feet, she yelled;

"Not my brother you pricks!"

Whilst steadying her broom straight ahead, Ella focused all her efforts on gathering all her concentration into one thought. She felt electricity hum around her veins, gathering inside of her, fear and adrenaline only increasing her power. She closed her eyes momentarily whilst she focused all her efforts on creating a loud and shattering explosion behind them, blowing the death eaters off of their trail.

Fred let out a burst of exhilarated laughter.

"That was AMAZING!" He yelled.

But their triumph was short lived when someone in a black clock, with seemingly no mode of transport came gliding up along side them. It only took one look for Ella to know exactly who it was. She'd only ever seen his face once before, but it was a face you could never forget.

"Is that...is that... _him_ ," Fred whispered aghast in her ear.

"That's Voldemort," Ella agreed with a grimace as she instinctively started firing spell after spell from her wand. Fred was quick to join in and between them they managed to keep his spells at bay, but by no means were they close to defeating him.

Clearly their plan to make the death eaters think that Fred was the real Harry had worked too well and it suddenly occurred to her that the pair of them were now in very real and immediate danger.

Ella, with one hand on her broom and the other firmly clutching her wand, still firing hexes and spells one after another, ducked, dived, swerved and swooped, all in an attempt to throw Voldemort off. But her efforts were futile. Voldemort kept up with them effortlessly.

She noticed Voldemort turn his attentions to particularly to Fred, as he started firing relentless curses at her boyfriend.

"Avada-" Voldemort started raising his wand once again.

"Fred, duck!" She yelled without thinking. But there was no time to think, only time to act.

But just like that Voldemort had gone as quickly as he'd appeared.

She'd fucked it up. She'd given it away that she wasn't transporting the real Harry, but then again, what choice did she have. She wanted to protect her brother, but she also needed to keep her boyfriend safe. She couldn't live without either of them

~~~~~~~~~C~~~~~~~~~

They returned to the burrow via portkey, in the outskirts of the gardens. Fred, now returned to his normal self, other than the clothes that were now incredibly small on him, grabbed Ella into a tight embrace, just thankful that they were both still alive. He pulled her into a searing and passionate kiss. They'd had a brush with death tonight and he reminded himself to treasure absolutely every moment he had with this girl. He knew in that moment that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Once they reached the door, they were stopped by Remus at the door - or more accurately his wand - who was clearly very shaken.

"Where did you and I first meet on your return to Britain and who else was present?"

"Shrieking shack with Padfoot," Ella said confidently, keeping her own wand drawn but by her side.

It was clear why this was happening; they had been betrayed. Someone in the order had revealed their plans. It wasn't like there had just been one or two death eaters patrolling; there had been dozens...waiting. Moreover, Voldemort had been ready and waiting among them. No, someone in the order had betrayed them and Ella knew it was the beginning of the end. How was the order supposed to function if no one trusted each other.

Remus let them in, not before hugging each of them tightly, clearly thankful they were alright.

"We the last ones back?" Fred asked as he moved through the kitchen, hugging each and every person on his way through.

"Where's George?" Ella asked Ginny as she released her from a hug.

"He's errr-" She said, looking uncharacteristically shaken for the strong, feisty girl and immediately both Ella and Fred's hearts sunk.

"What's happened?" Fred asked, panic struck. "Is he okay? Dad. DAD! Where's George!"

Ella grabbed a hold of his arm and gave it a comforting squeeze, although she was fairly sure he was too preoccupied to even notice.

"Fred," Arthur soothed his son, "It's okay. He's okay. He's just in the lounge resting," Arthur continued into the sitting room, motioning for the couple to follow him.

"Dad, what's happened?" Fred asked timidly.

To Ella, he suddenly looked like a young boy who was scared of the monsters under the bed. It was the first time she'd seen him truly terrified. Maybe he'd been like that before since they'd been together, but he'd always been careful not to let her see him like that. But he wasn't thinking about that. He wasn't thinking about anything other than his twin.

"He took a pretty nasty curse," Arthur said, waiting outside the closed sitting room door, "He's lost one of his ears."

Fred and Ella walked into the room, causing George to stir with a grumble.

"Georgie," Fred knelt next to him, "how you feeling mate?"

Ella stood behind Fred, resting a supportive hand on his shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Saint like," George grumbled, his words barely audible.

"What?" Fred and Ella chuckled,

"Saint like," He repeated, "Get it? I'm holey," He joked, causing the three of them to burst into laughter. Although, they quickly quietened down at Mrs Weasley's scowl as she hovered protectively at the door, ensuring it didn't get too rambunctious for George's condition.

"Well, you guys have fun, I'll go check on Harry," Ella smiled, kissing both of them on the forehead, "Want me to owl Ang and let her know what's happened but that you're okay?"

George thanked her and Ella rushed through to the kitchen to find Harry, who she was yet to see.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. She peeled herself from him, gripping his face in her hands, checking him all over, "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? What happened? Did you see Voldemort?"

"Ella. Ella, calm down," Harry chuckled, reassuring his sister, "I'm okay, I promise. And yes, I saw him alright." Harry grimaced.

"Well, at least we're all okay," She smiled, trying the be positive on such an awful night, "and we're back together right?"

"Not everyone made it, Elle," He said subdued.

Her heart dropped. She thought she'd seen everyone. Oh shit.

"Madeye?" Ella said.

"Dead," Harry confirmed.

Ella couldn't believe it. The two greatest leaders she'd ever known were now both dead, just in a matter of months from each other. She had no idea what the order would do now. There was no clear person to take over the leadership of the order. And in the wake of the recent betrayal, without Dumbledore and Madeye at the head of the order, Ella felt like chaos would ensue.

"Hey," Ella said, quickly changing the subject before her mind kicked into overdrive, "Can I borrow Hedwig?" But she was confused at her brother's pained expression. "Harry, what is it?" she asked.

"Headwig's also dead. She gave me away when she tried to protect me," He said sadly.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry," She said, wrapping her arms around him, and the siblings just staying like that for a while. Holding each other and knowing that despite all the death and fear around them; they might just be able to survive this war.

~~~~~~~~~C~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, when everyone had gone their separate ways, the residents of the burrow had retired to their rooms, Ella and Fred also made their way to bed.

George was still resting up, although he had been moved to his room and was now being seen to by Angelina, who had flu'd straight over the minute she'd received Ella's owl.

Ella was sat at the quaint vanity table in their room, removing her makeup, along with the smears of blood from a gash she'd received above her right eyebrow that would almost definitely leave a scar.

She was just about the peel off her skin tight leggings, when Fred interrupted.

"And I thought you were going to let me get you out of them," He teased, wiggling his eyebrows and shifting across the bed, swinging his legs over the side, so he could wrap his arms around Ella and pull her into a long kiss.

"Shut up you idiot," She laughed, pushing him back on the bed, removing the rest of her clothes herself, until she was stood just in her under.

Once again, Fred pulled her onto the bed and into a searing passionate kiss as though it was their last. He'd decided that for now at least, he was going to treat every moment with Ella like it was going to be his last. He was going to savour every kiss. Every touch. He was going imprint the feel of her skin against his on his memory.

They carried on this way, just kissing soft and slowly, savouring every moment. Their bodies intertwined as one, moving is a soft, synchronised rhythm. They became one and the same as they reached climax unanimously.

Afterwards they lay in each others arms, Fred lazily drawing patterns on Ella's arm.

"Hey, Elle?" He said softly, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Hmm?" She replied, too happy and relaxed to move or even bother to use words to respond.

"I've got a question to ask," He said, suddenly looking a little nervous and clammy. The sweat she expected after the work he'd just put into their love making, but he was never chittery when they were alone together.

Before she got chance to answer, he'd unravelled himself from her and had rolled over to reach into his bedside table.

He rolled over again to face Ella, clasping a small jewellery box in his hand.

Ella's jawed dropped opened in realisation.

"Elspeth Potter, will you marry me?"


	2. You Step a Little Closer Each Day

Ella just sat there with her jaw slack. What had he just asked her? Was this just another one of his jokes? No, she knew Fred wouldn't joke about something like this.

"W...what?" She finally stammered out.

Like any girl she'd imagined this moment many times in her life, but in none of her fantasies had she been stark naked in the her boyfriend's parents' house.

Fred just chuckled and said, "I asked you to marry me you dummy," His grin spanned across his entire face, causing his eyes to crinkle in an attractive happiness.

"Oh my god," Ella finally gasped, before continuing, "Your mother's going to have an absolute fit!" She exclaimed, jumping out the bed, throwing her dressing gown on and pacing.

"Really?" Fred stated in disbelief. "I ask you to spend the rest of your life with me and your first thought is my mother? She likes you, she'll be thrilled,"

"No, she's gone crazy enough over planning Bill's wedding. If we make her plan another one it might actually finish her off," she cried, sounding almost angry.

"You're the crazy one," Fred chortled, "We don't have to get married for a long time if it helps. Hell, we'll only tell her the date of the wedding the day before,"

Ella just looked at him puzzled, "So...so, you're being serious?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, I just thought this would be a huge joke to wind you up," Fred shot back sarcastically. He really didn't expect her to be this taken aback. They'd been heading this way for a long time. Seeing the doubt written on her face still, he stood up, levelling with her and gently took both of her hands in one of his, cupping his free hands around them and looked her deep in the eyes, "Elspeth Potter, I never want to wake up beside anyone else. You have become such apart of me that I can't remember what life without you was like. I went crazy when I thought I lost you and I never want to lose you again. You make up half of me and without you I don't feel complete. Elspeth Potter, I love you and I promise you that I want to spend the rest of my days and nights by your side."

Tears pricked in Ella's eyes at his words, before a huge grin broke out on her face, "yes," She cried softly, "yes, yes, yes, a thousand times over, yes I'll marry you Fred Weasley," She said, throwing herself at him with such a force that they both went crashing to the floor. But neither of them cared. Ella knew she'd never been as happy as she was in that moment. This was actually going to happen. She was actually going to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved so utterly and completely.

"So that's a yes then?" Fred laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Of course it is," Ella beamed, "I can't wait to be your wife," she said, and she truly meant it.

All of a sudden their door flung open to reveal a very puzzled looking Ginny and Hermione.

"What in Merlin's name is going on? We heard a loud bang so we came to see if you were alright," she said before she realised her brother was stark naked, quickly closing her eyes, whilst Hermione just muttered and quiet _Oh Lord,_ ducking behind the door out of sight.

Fred grabbed a pair of jogging bottoms and quickly throwing them on, adding, "It's safe to look without being scarred girls," He laughed.

"Thank god," Ginny said, waltzing into their room and making herself at home on their bed, "Do I dare ask why you were both on the floor?" She raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Well we do have some news," Ella grinned, glancing to Fred to check he was on board with telling them, "We're engaged," Ella giggled as the two girls gave out squeals attacking the pair of them with hugs.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Ron's voice came from the door sounding as though he was still half asleep.

"Ella and Fred are engaged!" Hermione exclaimed to the sleepy figures of Harry and Ron, pulling them through the door.

As Ron and Harry were in the middle of the congratulating them, yet another figure appeared at the door.

"George sent me to find out if he's been woken up for good reason, and I'll warn you if not he has threatened to mutilate you all," Angelina chuckled.

"We're engaged," Ella laughed, before getting the air forcibly removed from her lungs as Angelina enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my good Lord, let's see the ring!" Angelina squealed.

"SHIT!" Ella and Fred said in unison, diving on the bed, to find the ring box that had got lost in all the chaos and elation.

"Here, found it!" Ginny said, opening the box. "Awh, look it's Nana's ring," She said, before Fred grabbed the box off her.

"Thank you, not like I wanted to tell Ella that myself or anything," Fred rolled his eyes. He pulled Ella so she was standing in front of him properly and knelt down on one knee, "Now let's try this again, properly. Elspeth Potter, will you marry me?" Fred asked.

Ella just nodded, feeling silly but she couldn't stop herself. She was like an annoying, grinning bobble head.

A chorus of _awhs_ and sighs and sniffs came from the over crowded room when Mrs Weasley's voice rang from the hallway.

"I don't know what's going on up there but can you all keep it down!"

~~~~~~~~~~C~~~~~~~~~~

"Right everyone," Mrs Weasley barked over the breakfast table, "So we've only got four days until the wedding. Fleur's parents and sister will be arriving tomorrow so today is our last day to get this place ready for visitors. Ginny, Angelina, Hermione and Ella, if you girls could finish de-gnoming the garden - or at least as well as you can - and then change the sheets in the my bedroom for the Delacour's and set up a bed for Arthur and I in the lounge. Fred, Bill and Ron will you clean all the curtains in the house and if you have time you can make a start on the kitchen floor. Harry, darling will you help Arthur feed the chickens. And George you're excused from chores today, but I will expect you to be helping out after today. Anyone have anyone else to say or are we about done with breakfast?" She finished, casting a glance round at the largely empty bowls and plates.

"Actually mum," Fred interrupted her, "Ella and I have something to say,"

"Oh Jesus Christ, you're not pregnant again are you?" She rubbed her head, thinking a screaming a grandchild was just what she needed to finish her off right now, before reminding herself that her children were adults now and added. "I'm sorry, if you are I'll be thrilled to have a grandchild," She smiled, and actually thinking about it, a grandchild around the house would be quite nice, she wished her own children were still toddlers.

"Er, no don't worry Molly, not just yet anyway," Ella reassured her, before turning back to Fred, allowing him the honour.

"We're engaged," He beamed and Molly let out an exclamation of happiness, rushing over to the pair of them to wrap them in a hug.

Mr Weasley followed, congratulating the pair of them, before adding to Fred, "Told you she'd say yes!"

"You knew and never told me?" Molly asked, as though she couldn't believe her husband capable of keeping such a secret from her.

"Well he had to get your mother's ring from someone didn't he, and I knew you wouldn't mind. And of course I wasn't going to tell you, I didn't need you stressing over another wedding,"

"Oh Merlin, yes another wedding, what are you two planning?" Mrs Weasley suddenly went pale.

"Don't worry mum," Fred quickly reassured his mum, "We're not rushing into anything immediate and I promise, when we do get married we'll keep it low key and small,"

"Thank heavens," She let out a shaky laugh, turning to Ella, "Now let's see that ring. Oh yes, it's just as beautiful as you dear," She embraced them both in another hug. She really was happy that everything had worked out between the pair of them. They'd had a lot more obstacles thrown at them compared to most couple of any age, never mind theirs. Yes, she was very happy that her son had found true love.

~~~~~~~~~C~~~~~~~~

Later that morning, Ginny, Ella, Hermione and Angelina were all out in the garden on their hands and knees, frantically de-gnoming the garden, cursing every few seconds.

About an hour into the mammoth task, the girls decided to give themselves a well earned break with some butterbeers under one of the large Oak trees in the Weasley's garden - which was looking very neat and pruned for once.

"What's up Gin?" Ella asked, taking a sip from her bottle, noticing the youngest of their party hadn't seemed quite her bolshy self.

"You're brother," Ginny grunted, before letting out a rather loud "Arghhh" stamping her feet into the ground, "He's just so infuriating!" She half yelled.

Ella just chuckled, patting her on the back, "That's it, just let it all out,"

"I'm sorry," Ginny stopped, "Is this too weird for you?" She asked considerately.

"Not at all," Ella laughed, "As long as I can come to you when Fred starts doing my head in," She grinned, "Now what's he done?"

"I know you haven't seen him much recently but we were sort of going out last year," Ginny explained.

"Oh I know, his letters became awfully smitten," Ella chortled and Ginny started turning the same colour as her red hair.

"Well anyway, he broke things off at the beginning of summer, which you know I understood because he's having a rough time with the whole seeing Dumbledore be murdered thing and this mysterious mission the three of you," she nodded to Hermione, "are going on. But ever since he's been back the tension's been unbearable," Ginny sighed, "You know when you just click with someone so well you just want to spend every minute of every day with them, except he's got this whole _I'm the only one who can save the world_ thing going on and is keeping me at arms length, other than the occasional kiss. I just wish he'd make his bloody mind up!"

"Men are trash," Ella laughed, "Even the ones we're related to, or have decided to marry. But he really does love you Ginny. It's not like there's going to be a load of girls wherever he's going. It's crap but you're just going to have to wait for this god awful war to be over and hope we all see it through," Ella said somberly, wishing she hadn't added that last bit, realising she'd completely killed the mood. But luckily for her, Angelina - as intuitive as ever - picked up the conversation, not allowing them all to dwell on the negativity they were surrounded by too long.

"So, Elle, what you thinking for this wedding then?" She asked, basking in the mid-morning sun.

"I have no idea," Ella admitted, "all I know is that it will definitely be small. Just family and close friends. The main thing I'm toying with in my head is whether to wait until the war is over," She sighed, "Part of me thinks that we should wait so we can really celebrate and not have this dark cloud hanging over the day, but another part of me wants to marry him despite of it. Why should we let one evil bastard put all our lives on hold,"

"That's the attitude," Angelina said brightly.

"Exactly," Hermione agreed, "you get married when you want, not when anyone else says you should. Although, if it is before the war is over, we might not be able to get Harry there, I had a hard enough time convincing him to stay here for one extra day to attend Bill and Fleurs,"

"I wouldn't expect any less of him," Ella chuckled, "Like Ginny said, we're all sort of relying on him to save us all," She said before quickly sitting up, "Right, before I finish this drink, let's make a toast," The other girls adopted the same position, "To love, happiness and everything Voldemort stands against. Let's show him we won't be defeated by carrying on with our lives,"

And that was something the girls were definitely willing to drink to.

~~~~~~~~~~C~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, a large group of them sat around the elongated kitchen table celebrating Harry finally coming of age in the eyes of the wizarding community. The company laughed and caught up with one another joyously whilst they awaited Mr Weasley's arrival.

"He should have been back a while ago," Mrs Weasley fretted, distracting herself by rearranging her place setting for what must have been the eighth time now, if Ella had counted right. She sympathised with her, it was hard not too worry in the current climate. Despite their pure blood status, the Weasleys weren't exactly favourites of the death eaters due to their opposing beliefs and their association with people who other pure bloods didn't deem to be worthy.

In fact, they'd been waiting so long that Mrs Weasley had relented and had levitated Harry's giant snitch birthday cake, that her and Ginny had worked very hard on, out of the kitchen. Harry's eyes had almost watered at it. It was at times like that he realised that he didn't need a big biological family. He still had his sister and a big non-biological family that loved him just as much as he loved every single one of them.

"Try not to worry mum, I'm sure Dad will be here soon," Bill tried to reassure Molly, seeing her poor attempts at trying to appear calm and composed.

It was now very cramped in the Burrow, with the twins, their respective girlfriends, Bill, his fiance and her family and the rest of the usual Weasley clan who'd also been joined by Remus, Tonks and Hagrid to join the celebration. Their party had grown so much so that they ate most their meals outside now, when the weather allowed them to do so, but even so, it was hard to eat without knocking elbows with whomever sat either side of you. Normally, Molly had taken to serving dinner in to rounds, kids then adults, although that line got a little hazy, what with two of her children getting married.

Not long after Bill spoke, silver wisps that blossomed and took form as a weasel, landed on the kitchen table, causing the party to quickly hush. Arthur's voice rang out from it, informing them that he'd be home soon and the Minister for Magic would be accompanying him.

Remus, who suddenly looked even more pale and ragged than he already had of late, quickly stood up, gripping Tonk's arm.

"Er, thank you for this lovely invitation Molly but Tonks and I better be heading off," He said, rushing to gather their belongings.

Ella quickly rose from her chair to help them out, worried for her God father. He looked as though he had the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. She'd always got the impression that he resented the age difference in his marriage, leaving him with some sort of guilt, but she had assumed he got passed all that when he married her. After all, he had freely admitted she was the love of his life.

"Remus," Ella said quietly, following the pair as they hurried down the burrow's garden, "What's going on?"

"Sorry, we've got no time to talk, I'll see you soon," He tried to brush the young girl off.

"Please," Ella said, noting the pitiful desperation in her own voice, grabbing Tonks' arm, stopping them from ignoring her.

All of a sudden, Ella had a strange sensation flow through her. It was a warm rushing feeling of hope, joy and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Was it a new beginning? Was that even a feeling? Either way, it shocked her a little. But the feeling left as quickly as it came the second she dropped Tonks' arm in the shock.

Quickly recomposing herself she added, "Please Remus, if something's wrong tell me,"

"The ministry haven't been too favourable towards werewolves at the moment, wish Harry a happy birthday from us both but we really best be off now," He said quickly.

Tonks' just shot the younger girl an apologetic look and went with her husband.

Barely a few seconds after the married couple disappareted away, another crack sounded and Mr Weasley and the Minister for Magic, a man Ella knew to be Rufus Scrimgeour, appeared at the very edge of the garden.

Having rejoined the party, she quietly muttered to the twins and Angelina, "What do you reckon he's come for?" she asked, feeling her jacket inside jacket pocket to check her wand was still there, in quick reach if any threat was to occur.

"I highly doubt he's come for a tea party," George quipped.

However, they were left guessing as to the Minister's presence when he took Ron, Hermione and Harry off for a private meeting with little explanation.

"I can't bare this," Ella said, after five minutes, drumming her manicured nails on the table.

"Elle," Fred said sternly, clamping her hand down to stop the irritating noise, "They'll be fine,"

But Ella didn't reply. She was too preoccupied with curiosity and worry to do so.

With a start she stood up and announced, "I have to pee," and before any of the others could stop her she had disappeared through the kitchen door.

~~~~~~~~C~~~~~~~~

Once inside the Burrow, Ella had darted up to her's and Fred's room and rummaged around in the bottom of their wardrobe, through Fred's box of things.

"Ah, hah!" She announced, pulling out an extendable ear. Quickly and quitely she tiptoed back out onto the corridor and stopped on the first floor landing, slowly letting down the ear until it hung just outside the door to the lounge. As she listened closely she realised the Minister was reading Professor Dumbledore's will. That meant he must have left something for the three of them. Leaving something to Harry she understood, the pair had been close, but as far as she was aware the other two had never had much to do with the headmaster. Well, Hermione was a bit of genius and, although in a lovable way, a complete teacher's pet, so maybe she had more of a personal relationship with their late headmaster, but as far as Ella was aware Ron had never had much to do with him.

She was pulled out of her reverie by a sharp rapping at the window. She was surprised to see an owl she didn't recognise at the window with a scroll of parchment tied to one leg and a small silver pen tied to the other.

Quickly, winding the extendable ear back up, she hurried over to the window and let the owl in, petting the animal as she received the letter it held.

She scanned over it with curiosity. She had to do a double take it was so bizzare. She then read it again a little closer.

 _Ella,_

 _You and Harry aren't safe at the Burrow. Meet me at The Bell Inn, Purton, at 11pm tonight. Come alone. I will explain everything then._

 _HBP_

 _(PS, the pen is a portkey. It's set for 10:55pm sharp. Don't miss it)_

Purton? But that was in Wiltshire. She was fairly certain she didn't know anyone there.

Slightly bewildered, she slowly began to make her way down the stairs, tucking the pen in her back pocket, along with the folded piece of parchment. Just as she entered the kitchen, the lounge door opened to reveal the Minister for Magic.

"Ah, Elspeth," he said, "I'm glad I caught you. I have some less official business. Is there somewhere we could talk?"

"Here's fine," She said, not trusting the man. She knew he was on their side and everything, but he was still pretending as though everything was fine with the world even with all this chaos.

Scrimgeour looked sceptical but realised she wasn't going to offer up any alternatives.

"I'm sure your brother will soon tell you, but the Ministry has been honouring Albus Dumbledore's last will and testimony,"

"Took you time," She cut him off scathingly.

Scrimgeour just ignored her remark and continued, "Well as part of this, they were also tasked with clearing out his office when he passed. Whilst Dumbledore never left you anything in his will, he did leave something in his office addressed to you," He said pulling out a small moleskin bag, just like the one Hagrid had given Harry for his birthday.

She didn't know much about moleskin pouches other than that they would only open for their owner and if Dumbledore had truly meant it to be hers then it meant that only she would be able to open it, which was perhaps why the Minister was now looking at her with such a deep interest.

She took the bag from him casually, as though it was an old daily prophet ready to be chucked out.

"Is that all?" She said politely.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" He asked, slightly incredulously.

Without looking she quickly opened and closed it. So clearly it had been meant for her. But Scrimgeour kept looking at her hopefully.

"Oh," She said feigning ignorance, "You want me to check what's in it?" Scrimgeour nodded. "In front of the prying eyes of the ministry? No chance," She stated, "Whatever is in here clearly belongs to me and since it wasn't in Dumbledore's will, he clearly meant that for me to have it before his passing, meaning that the ministry has no legal right to know what it contains. Now, I'm sorry to be abrupt, Minister, but if we're done here I would quite like to go back to celebrating my brother's birthday."

~~~~~~~~~~C~~~~~~~~~

Once they were all back outside the celebrations continued; although Scrimgeour had put a but of a dampener on things. After everyone had eaten and were so full they were sure they'd never be able to eat again - until the wedding feast the next night that was - Ella pulled Fred aside.

"Hey, can we go talk somewhere," She said quietly, not wanting to be overheard.

Fred nodded, although not looking too certain, and the pair ducked off inside the burrow and up to their room.

The second the door closed behind them, Fred asked, "Elle, what is it? Is it the wedding? Have you changed your mind? We don't have to get married just yet if you're not ready,"

Ella just laughed and shook her head, "Don't be soft Fred," She said with a smile, cradling his face between her hands, pushing and unruly ginger lock away from his face and looking directly into his eyes, "If there's one thing I am certain of, it's that I want to marry you, you dafty,"

"Good," He replied, kissing her chastely, "But then, what is it?"

Ella pulled away and grimaced, "I received this earlier," She said, handing him the folded up bit of parchment, "An owl came whilst I was eaves dropping on Harry and Scrimgeour."

Fred scanned over the letter, looking just as confused as Ella had the first time she'd read it. He also read it for a second and third time, clearly trying to make sense of it.

"Who in Merlin's name is HBP?" Fred exclaimed. "And what the hell does he, she, they, it -whoever the fuck it is - mean when they say you're not safe here. I know that one of the order must have let the plans to move your brother slip, but it sure as hell wasn't anyone in this house."

"I know," Ella said reassuringly, "But I think I better go and find out what they want to tell me," She admitted.

"You've got the be flaming mad!" Fred exclaimed, dropping the letter, "You're telling me you think it's a good idea to go to some place you've never heard of, to meet someone, but you don't have a clue who. You're bloody mental,"

"I know, I know," She said reassuringly, "But listen - LISTEN," She almost bellowed to stop Fred's wittering, "I've copied the portkey,"

"H...How?" Fred stammered. "Is that even possible? And how's it supposed to help?"

"If you'd let me finish," she gritted her teeth. It was already 10pm, she didn't have time for his rantings, "It's possible, Dumbledore showed me how before I left Hogwarts. In fact it was probably the last thing he ever taught me. Anyway, I've duplicated the portkey using this empty cigarette packet. Except it will leave at 2am. Now hopefully I should be back here safe and sound by then. But if the original portkey is a trap, or isn't going where it's supposed to, or something else bad happens, you can find me. Okay?"

Fred nodded, "Okay, just promise me you'll be careful,"

"I promise."


End file.
